


A Chance Encounter at an Art Gallery

by Chieana



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: Frank's band is on the precipice of falling apart, so he decides to take a walk to clear his head. He wanders into an art gallery and meets a mysterious (and ridiculous-looking) man there, who might just need him as much as Frank needed him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	A Chance Encounter at an Art Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [awesome fan art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CByWtf_DH5i/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) a while back and it inspired me to write this short little story! I may just write some more about these boys, because I have Thoughts™ 👀

Frank Iero is the lead guitarist of a hardcore band currently touring the country, but he’s well-aware that the band is on the precipice of falling apart. The lead singer and drummer had a falling out the day previous, but the lead singer has been causing unrest in the band ever since the start of tour. Frank is about ready to turn his back on them. He’s feeling a little out of sorts, having chosen to walk away from the love of his life in order to pursue a failing career in music a few years prior and now standing at the edge again, where he doesn’t know whether he’s going to be able to afford his bills the next month.

Frank’s walking around the city when he sees an art gallery. It’s not super busy, but there’s large posters on the windows, beckoning him in. The entry is free, though the people around him give him strange looks. Frank stands out in the crowd with his scruffy clothes, tattooed skin and fucked up face (there’s still make-up from the show on his face that he forgot to wipe off before going to bed).

Frank ignores them and walks around, taking in the beautiful pictures around him. There’s a variety of styles on display; romanticism, expressionism, surrealism, impressionism, even some pop-art, although it clashes with the other styles. Frank stops at a dark painting with a collection of skulls. It’s a very striking image, but it’s somehow calming to him. He rubs his neck and tilts his head as he studies the details.

“It’s striking, isn’t it?” Frank twists around when he hears a voice right by him. A man in a ridiculous blue suit and crazy orange hair has walked up to him. The man has an easy smile on his face. Frank swallows. He wasn’t expecting people to make conversation with him.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. This is like a super famous painting, right?” he asks. The man’s eyes gleam in the artificial light of the gallery, his smile widening.

“It is! The gallery is showing various famous works throughout the years that have inspired the artists who started here. I started here too, but they never asked for my contribution,” the man explains. Frank hums. He slowly sweeps his eyes over the man’s form. He’s of pretty average stature, not too different from Frank, but taller. Then again, who isn’t taller than Frank. The man’s outfit may be completely ridiculous, but it fits him well.

“Why didn’t they ask for your contribution? I mean, I know nothing about art besides that it looks rad. And I have no idea who you are. Did they think you weren’t famous enough, or something?” Frank asks. The man next to him laughs a ridiculous high little laugh. It’s kind of cute.

“Ha! Nah, if anything I’m too famous for a place like this. They’ve been glaring at me, trying to get me to leave, but I’m enjoying myself and won’t give them that satisfaction.” Frank hums and turns back to the painting. They stand in silence next to each other. Frank wonders if he’s supposed to know the man besides him, if he really is that famous.

“I kinda wanna get a skull tattooed on me some day, you know, a pretty one,” Frank says and glances at the man besides him. He blinks when he sees that the man has turned his body to him and realizes he must have been observing him. Currently his eyes sweep over Frank’s tattooed skin, whatever is visible.

“You’re like a walking piece of art, aren’t you?” the man asks in a breathy voice. Frank isn’t sure what that means, but the man is just looking at him. Frank shrugs.

“I guess I am covered in art. It’s one big story, the story of my life so far.” The man’s hand comes down and strokes over Frank’s hand. The tattoos covering Frank’s hand. “And what a story that must be…” the man says absent-mindedly. Frank shrugs to himself and flicks his gaze back to the painting. The other man coughs after a while and releases his hand.

“My name’s Gerard.”

“That’s a weird fucking name.”

“What’s yours then?”

“Frank. Like my dad. And my grandpa.”

“Ah, right, boring then, gotcha.” Frank giggles and puts his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He leers at Gerard from the corner of his eye. Gerard is still facing him, a little smile on his face. Frank snorts and turns to Gerard.

“So, famous, huh?” Gerard sighs a little resigned and nods. His eyes go blank for a moment and he looks away from Frank.

“I’m the author of The Umbrella Academy.” Frank blinks up at Gerard with renewed respect. He totally got into The Umbrella Academy while on tour with his previous band. He never thought he’d get to meet the author.

“No kidding. Fuck. That’s pretty cool. Wait, aren’t you in charge of the new Doom Patrol series too then?” Gerard sighs again and nods. Frank smiles widely and bounces in place.

“Fuck man, that’s awesome. I grew up with that series.” Frank looks over at the painting in front of Gerard, taking in the details of the flora in the painting. Gerard flinches and steps away after a while.

“Wait, that’s it?” Frank blinks up at Gerard. Gerard is staring at him with a raised eyebrow. His eyes are a little widened, betraying his surprise. Frank’s not sure why he’s surprised though.

“Yeah man. Look, I love my fans, but I know how quickly it gets to be a bit too much. I wasn’t gonna harass you about your work. I’m sure that you’ll talk about it if you want to.” Gerard gets an adorably confused smile on his face while Frank speaks, so Frank explains: “I’m a musician, I’ve been in a couple bands now with varying degrees of fame. I know how fans can get.”

“A musician, huh? I guess that explains the blatant disregard of what you look like versus where you are.” Frank throws his head back as he laughs, because wow that was rude. Gerard chuckles along with him, still looking a little confused.

“Man, you’re a fucking asshole, aren’t you? I bet they didn’t ask for your contribution because you’re just a fucking dick that no one really liked to begin with,” Frank says with sparkling eyes. Gerard glares at him for a second before a smirk slowly grows on his face. He stands up straight and peers down his nose at Frank. Wow, what an arrogant prick.

“Well, it takes one to know one.”

“Touché.”

“Hey, wanna get out of here? The stares are getting boring.” Frank blinks. That is definitely a come on. He smirks lazily at Gerard and stuffs his hands into his pockets. He slowly sweeps his eyes over the other man’s frame again.

“Sure. You gonna buy me a drink first, or should I invite you to my hotel room?” Gerard smirks back at him, mischievous sparkle back in his eyes.

“I can get you a drink at the hotel bar, we can go from there?” he offers. Frank chuckles and looks down. Another one-night stand. Life of a musician.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 🖤
> 
> Come shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ChieanaStrider) if you want to hang out 🖤


End file.
